Kermu Manifesto Chapter 2
grammatical errors are bolded kthx 'The "Mental State of the SMC" (My view)' You know what depression is? People overreacting'.' And this "community" is full of those people'.' I once had this imaginary mental Illinois called depression'. t'he doctor said i''' needed '''consoling you'.' ' k'now what my father did? He took me home smacked me and told me to get it together. I never got consoling and i''' turned out just fined after a while of following this golden rule. Whatever is making you depressed is your fault. And it was '''i was "depressed" about my grades, my family and my social life'. a'fter my father told that i''' worked hard to make those things go away and they did. Personally i would say the majority of people in this "community" are faking depression for attention. They go on and on about how their autistic brother (looking at Voj? or is it Mop? I forgot.) Kokomo, infidaj. is so unbearable well kid get it together your brother has a reason to be violent and messed up but that doesn't mean you have kneel over and give into the kid stand up for your self! 'Mopscrubs Apparent Blindness ' I don't like mopsrub put simply my brother is blind and he is a wayyyyy better person (Plus he doesn't use tech) Simply put you ain't blind Mop your faking Get over it Criticism Kokomo Alright. I was neutral, gonna not pay attention to this, but now you've done it. You've DEFINITLY have some form of ''illinois. ''You really think I'm just going to pull an undetected "zimmerman?" Hm? Well, think again. I'm honestly kinda done with this bullshit. Right, just wanted to say, the refusal of mental illness is not packing any more intelect into the human race than the antivaxx movement. This is the start of the Era I've been looking forward to for a long time. Thank you for coming to '''our ted talk. I'll see you later, infidaj. Finn The fact that you would put something like this goes beyond my understanding. Many people in the SMC have legitimate mental problems, and you make fun of people who aren’t even in the war? This is fucking disgusting. Kokomo, for example, is depressed, and you take advantage of it this way? While mental health in the SMC is often criticized, people like you need to understand that people do have mental illnesses, and that it’s widespread in the SMC, unfortunately. Me, Mop, Kokomo, and probably others, have struggled with the feeling of no emotions, or lowered emotions in general. I know we‘re at war, I know that you, Gaumont, hate us all for some stupid wars the you caused, and I know that making fun of someone’s mental health status ''is not the way to go. Ontario Yeah, I havent really been in on this whole issue at all mainly because I dont give a shit but Im not gonna lie I do agree with some points. There is alot of people faking depression for attention, and im not gonna name who. However, you are also disregarding those with legitimate issues. This entire war is a huge attention grab by some wannabe invader. We are past the point where we get oversensitive about dumb shit and go into conflict, which oddly enough is what ''you ''are doing. Do me a favour, and '''fuck off'. Anyway, Ont out. Mopscrub I’ve been watching this 7 year old for a while now. He just gets worse and worse every day. He has now stooped to the level of baseless insults, including mocking mental illnesses, and attacking people like me for trivial matters. The only thing left for him to do is fuck off and remove himself from the Internet. Wilma12738 I've watched this fellow for while and I even tried to warn you guys of his impending threat but you didn't believe the dude I told to tell you. Lets start with the first section on his view of mental illness. Overall this entire paragraph feels like it was written by a 2-year-old like seriously UPPERCASE YOUR I'S!!! But besides the obvious spelling and grammar mistakes the author is clearly trying to persuade his view on mental illness in the most convincing way possible. Lets take his example of why mental illness are just people o''verreacting,'' personally this entire example is straight bloony and not the good kind, wait is there a good kind? We're getting off topic, back to what I was saying. This entire example is almost 102% fake and made up like seriously what kind of idiot of a parent doesn't believe a doctor's diagnosis plus this example takes advantage of cliches like social problems, school, working "hard" to make the author look better. After that the author blahs on about how mental illnesses aren't real and blah blah before trying to provoke some people into a fight so he can get more attention. Personally while this entire "manifesto" was probably made to get more attention ignoring this author would not be a good idea. He clearly still has the ability to report people and if you ignore him he could go out to do bigger and worse things to this community to get his attention back. That's all I have to say about this bullshit piece of writing - 10 Mockery luigi888 This shit is fucking absurd and what's sadder is that Kermu felt the need to praise his own work after seeing that everybody else thought he was bollocks. The level of bollocks on display would make a grand national winner blush and frankly I am disappointed in Kermu. You'd at least think he had a functioning brain that was accustomed to facts and logic. Grehound I have to agree with luigi on this. If your that sad to need to praise your own work, and yeah it's complete cyka. Just pure Cyka. My dog has more braincells than you, and she bit an electrical cord. Enjania Let the kid have his 2 seconds of Fame then leave him alone; he's just an attention seeking whore and mass reports for clout on a kid's coding website. However, showing this to your friends irl (who I assume are ECCE and whoever else NrCookie and possibly Deet know irl) is kind of sad. This really does prove you're just trying to get popularity in a small community that shouldn't be important to you. What the fuck did we do? Nothing. That doesn't mean we should get banned for attention. You want attention, actually go make decent projects, you've left jediminecraft almost untouched for almost 3 years. Literally fuck off, I do have to agree with some parts about how users fake mental illnesses for attention but this is kind of much. Also, if NrCookie is reading this, I seriously don't trust you anymore. Category:SMCAP Category:Kermu